Won't You Dance With Me Tonight
by Summers-Wind
Summary: Nessie and Jacob share a few moments at Sue and Charlie's wedding. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

I recommend "Won't You Dance With Me Tonight" from _Music and Lyrics_ and "Beauty and the Beast" as theme music for this :]

Enjoy and **please** review!

"**Won't You Dance With Me Tonight?"**

I think it was Grandma Sue's idea to have her and Grandpa Charlie's wedding in San Francisco. She always wanted to go somewhere. Seth suggested somewhere neutral and Mom agreed. Dad suggested San Francisco.

We rented out a big, breathtaking yacht. It's one of the nicer one's sailing in the bay and it looks beautiful with white Christmas lights under the setting sun.

The boat idea was a bit "fancy shmancy" for Grandpa Charlie's taste and he was gruff about it at first, but Grandma Sue liked the idea so much.

A group of gifted, even by my standards, jazz and reggae musicians play wonderful music.

My stomach aches. I have not been hunting for a while- since we left Forks.

'Come on, 'Ness," My Jacob grins, holding a fork full of white, berry jellied wedding cake out towards me. "Try some."

I scrunch my face.

"You'll get wrinkles if you scrunch your face like that!" My Jacob teases me.

I see Mom scowl at Jacob for his comment, from her position next to Dad, who is having a conversation with the piano player.

"Yum! Yumm!!" I hear little Claire giggle from next to me, as she and Quil share a slice of cake. Claire is just too cute and I can't help but smile.

"They seem to think it's good." Jacob laughs softly at the two.

"Yeah, how bad could it be, Ness?" Seth asks.

I stick my tongue out at Seth.

I know that it's childish, but it's fun to play with Seth. Even if he does smell kind of fowl. He's still my friend.

"How bad could it be?" Seth teases. "_McDonalds_-like?"

"I put my tiny, cool hand on Seth's face.

Seth thinks about my images for a moment and then laughs.

"Really, Nessie?" his voice booms in a laugh again.

I sigh and take the spoon from My Jacob and slowly bring it towards me.

For human food, it looks decent, I suppose… I don't want to breathe it in or smell it. There are enough bad smelling things around here as it is. The water smells like saline fish, the "gourmet" food I cannot even begin to describe, the wolves, are wonderful, but their smell is sometimes too much to bear. Except for My Jacob- he could never smell bad.

I want to just swallow it as fast as I can, with my vampire speed, before I can really taste it. But Grandpa Charlie's human friends are here and so are Grandma Sue's. Not to mention, that now is probably the best time to have a vampire/ werewolf rage war.

I bring it to my mouth and set it on my tongue.

The berries are very pungent and the cake is sweet but not sugary. I don't actually want to swallow it. It tasted good.

"How was it?" My Jacob asks. His big brown eyes are filled with interest.

I put my hand on My Jacob's cheek and thousands of images flow through to him. In an instant he understands exactly what I'm saying.

"And now we're going to slow things down." The lead singer coos. His voice is deep and it is smooth as a human's voice can get. "Time for the bride to dance with her son."

"Well, that's my cue!" Seth grins. "Good job, Ness. Be nice, Jacob!" And with that Seth dashed off.

"Come on, let's go watch," My Jacob invites me.

I stand up from my chair, careful not to wrinkle my dress. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice would kill me!

My Jacob and I head over to the dance floor.

Grandma Sue and Grandpa Charlie and Mom have taken the dance floor and are all getting into position to dance. Grandpa tugs on his jacket and looks pretty uncomfortable.

The music begins and they begin to dance the Vietnamese Waltz- my favorite. Not even the worst dancer could mess it up for me. Grandma and Grandpa are trying not to stumble, but it's actually kind of cute. It's like a real life scene from _Beauty and the Beast_.

I wonder if my wedding day will be like this.

Seth hands Grandma off to Grandpa and Mom and Seth join together and then clear off the dance floor. Grandpa and Grandma dance together and the song fades out then fades in to a different, but similar- paced song.

"Renesme, would you care to dance with me?" Dad asks me.

I nod.

He offers his hand out to me like we're in a movie. Like he's the King and I'm the Princess. It's pretty funny. I giggle.

I accept his hand and he puts his arm behind my back and leads me out to the dance floor.

We turn to face each other and I take my hand into his bigger one. I can picture Aunt Alice behind us, taking a picture, but I chose to ignore her.

_One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, turn._ Dad and I dance. _One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, turn_.

Dad and I pass by Seth and Leah dancing.

_One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, turn_.

We pass by My Jacob dancing with Mom. I wonder how he got he got Mom to agree. I will ask Aunt Rose later…

_One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, turn_.

I smell my Jacob getting near. He is alone.

"May I?" Jacob asks politely, with a mannerism that I've never seen him use before.

Dad looks at Jacob and the two have an understanding that I've never seen between them before.

"Would you dance with me, Isabella?" I hear Dad's voice ask Mom.

My Jacob takes my hand softly. His big, warm hands make mine look tiny and fragile, but he's so gentle.

I take his hand and he wraps his arm around my waste. I can tell that he is not sure if it's okay for him to do that and he looks over at Dad. I guess that Dad approves, because his grip tightens _just_ a _little_. _Just_ enough for a vampire to tell.

At first I feel kind of stiff, kind of awkward in Jacob's arms.

_One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, turn_. I count the steps to myself. _One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, turn_.

Then, I look up. I must have been staring down at my feet. Jacob's eyes catch mine. My Jacob's eyes.

_One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three. One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three._ I continue to count my steps. _One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, turn_.

_One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three._ I looked up into My Jacob's eyes and I stopped counting my steps. I don't know why. It's like My Jacob gives me every reason to trust him with just a look.

The sun is setting and it looks beautiful. The sky is sunny and for a rare chance (thank goodness for Alice's weather predictions!) there are no clouds in the San Francisco sky.

Jacob and stop turning and just continue a rhythmic stepping.

Soon, I'm rocking to sleep in Jacob's arms.

I almost forget that we are still dancing, until I feel Jacob lift my feet onto his, as he dances for the both of us. Soon, I drift back into my sleepy state, in My Jacob's arms.

"I love you, Nessie," I feel Jacob kiss my temple, as I drift into an unconscious state.

I love you too, My Jacob. I love you too.

_Fin._


End file.
